My Body Guard of my Life
by mlbv-grimm
Summary: The girls get bodyguards! Not that they want to, but there manager 'Liz' got them, for them! It turns out that they are Brick, Butch and Boomer! One big mistake when they kiss, by accident. Because, they can't fall in love with there body guards, what happens when Liz finds out that there Is a pic of them kissing? read to find out. Original Pairings! (i dont own the ppg)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is a story that i adoped from Katsuyne-Kazunami, and she gave me permission. The story use to be call 'Forbidden Love!' but I'M changing it to 'My Bodyguard' yea i know it's simple. I may change it to something better. Also, I change this story to be in my own version and i added or change stuff. Only some stuff in this chapter belong to, Katsuyne-Kazunami. Other chapter are just me!**

**ENJOY! REVIEW/COMMENT!**

* * *

**(Blossom's P.O.V) **

"Bubbles,Buttercup! Hurry or We'll be late!"I yelled, ugh We are almost late for our concert and the two idiots are still getting dressed.

Blossom had her hair down and a hair clip keeping her bangs out of the way,she had on pink lipstick,eye shadow,mascara,a pink skirt with black leggings,a pink shirt and a black sleeveless jacket and Bubbles ran downstairs and stood beside wore the same thing as Blossom but the colors were blue instead of pink. Buttercup wore the same cloths as Bubbles and Blossom but instead of pink/blue it was green.

"Geez lets go already before we're late!I don't want another lecture from Liz!" Blossom yelled at her sisters and flew off while Bubbles and Buttercup followed her.

When we arrived Liz, our manager, was yelling at us for being late.

"Next time your late I'll have the boys keep you at home all day practicing!"

"S-Sorry" Bubbles said stuttering

Boys?what Boys?

"You have got to be kidding me!"Buttercup exclaim staring at Liz

"I'm not kidding now get to the stage!" Liz snapped

All three of us went on stage and greeted our fans "Hi everyone, sorry we're late!" I said

"It's alright" everyone said and cheered while Buttercup made her way to the drums and Bubbles to her guitar. While i stand in front of everyone with a microphone in my hand.

"1!2!3!4!" Buttercup scream, and they started to play music while I got ready to sing (sorry everyone but I'm no good at writing songs and I dont like to copy other peoples music xD )

* * *

**After the Concert (Blossom's P.O.V)**

* * *

"Nice job girls, now follow me I have a suprise waiting" Liz said, while we walked over to her

Buttercup mumbled under her breath "I doubt its a good suprise for us." Me and Bubbles giggled

We followed Liz in our living room and saw three boys standing up and chatting.

"Boys!" Anne said and the boys turned to us and stared "Sup Pinky" The red head said to me

"Do NOT call me Pinky!" I snapped and he had a smirk on his face

"Sup Buttercup" the boy with black hair and bangs that covered his right eye, said to Buttercup. I guess that Liz, told them are names, already.

"Ugh" was the only thing, Buttercup said.

"Hello my name is Boomer"Boomer said smiling at Bubbles

"My name is Bubbles nice to meet you Boomer"Bubbles said smiling

"I'm Brick" red head said to me, and I replied with "Blossom"

"I know" he said to me

"Butch is my name"Butch said to Buttercup. "Buttercup" said Buttercup.

"Girls these are your bodyguards and it seems they've already chosen the ones they are guarding" Said Liz with a smirk

"I-I dont mind" Bubbles said smiling

"WHAT?!" me and Buttercup shouted.

"Oh NO! I AM NOT BEING GUARDED BY HIM!" Buttercup yelled while she glared at Butch

"I'M NOT BEING GUARDED BY THEM EITHER!"I yelled while I glared at him, he had a smirk which just made me get pissed off even more.

* * *

**Review! If you have any ideas, please PM me. Oh, and please be nice, and help me make the story better! **


	2. Chapter 2: night

**Thank you all for the reviews, i love reviews! keep reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_(Blossom's P.O.V)_**

Liz gives me and the girls a cold glare that makes us shut up "You will, be guarded by them whether you like it or !?"She said coldly

"Yes mama!"Bubbles slowly said "Fine!"Buttercup said putting her hands behind her head "Yes Liz" I managed to say

Liz nodded and turned to the boys "Boys keep them out of trouble and don't cause so much trouble"She said coldly also giving them a glare

"Y-Yes Mam!"The three boys said

"you have tomorrow an interview tomorrow and...The rest of the week is off **(****I forgot to mention today is Sunday)**

We sighed and nodded then walked home with the boys behind us.

"Are you gonna be guarding us all night?"I asked, confuse at the boys behind us without turning around to face them.

"Yeah we are 24/7"Brick sighed

"Make a move on us while we're asleep and you're ALL dead...I don't care who did it but I will kill you all if you touch us while we're asleep!"

B.C. growled and glared at them."We wont make a move"Butch said while rolling is eyes.

We entered the mansion and immediately went in the bathroom to take a shower while the boys guarded us.

I got out of the shower and put a towel around me.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V when getting out of the shower**

* * *

I could see Butch outside the door while I was getting out of the shower.I put my cloths on and walked out of the bathroom glaring at Butch.

"What?I didnt do anything wrong Butter-chan"Butch said while smirking

"Don't get so damn familiar with me!"I yelled in his face glaring and walked in my room that was upstairs and fell asleep on the bed as soon as my face hit the pillow.

He better not be in my room or make a move on me or he's so dead was the last thing on my mind before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Bubble's P.O.V getting out of the shower**

* * *

I got out of the shower and put my cloths on. I hope i didn't forget her cloths before getting in the shower,

Then i walked out of the door and greeted Boomer, "Boomer you can sit in my room on a chair if you're gonna guard me all night" I said smiling and closed the door

"Really?Thanks Bubbles-chan"He smiled at me

Me and Boomer went upstairs and saw Butch outside of B.C's door sitting down deep in thought

"Buttercup must've yelled at Butch again" I whispered to Boomer while entering my room

"He wouldn't be mad or anything he's probably just thinking about something"Boomer whispered back to me while entering my room

I gave Boomer a pillow and layed on my bed, falling asleep.

* * *

**_Blossom's P.O.V_**

* * *

I walked out the door with a towel covering me and forgot that Brick was outside guarding just stared at me and I stared back.

"You look hot babe."Brick said while smirking

"Shut up I forgot my cloths before getting in the shower."I said while blushing a bit.

I walked upstairs and saw Butch outside of B.C's door looking saw me and blushed looking away.I went inside my room locking the door and getting dressed in my Pajamas. I walked outside my door looking at Butch and Brick."Butch go downstairs and go to argue with me just go downstairs and sleep."

"Yeah, Yeah I got it Pants" Butch walked down the stairs.

"Brick I have a spare bed in my in the bed and just to let you know the bed is right next to my bed so do anything to me you will die"I walked in my room and lay on my bed falling asleep.I saw Brick turning the lights off and sleeping in the bed next to mine turning his back to me."Night pinky" Brick said before falling asleep.

* * *

**Aw, so cute! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Warm

**Brick's P.O.V**

* * *

When I heard Blossom's soft breathing I knew she was sleeping.I carefully climbed out of the bed and walked out, Boomer was starring at me.

"Brick...you are a lucky" said Boomer.

"If I was gonna guard her all day might as well make myself comfortable" I told Boomer.

Boomer was getting lost in thought

"Buttercup didn't even let me sleep or let myself be comfortable!" Butch said,

Butch was also lost in thought

"and I thought Bubbles was the nicest one in the PPGZ..." I told my brothers, Boomer and Butch nodded in agreement.

"Well anyways... we can't sleep all night making our selves comfy."I was cautiously looking, I could hear lightning strike from some miles and heard footsteps in Blossom's room. I quickly opened the door and felt something warm hugging me, I were a bit...okay very shocked.

I looked down and saw Blossom hugging me... looking frightened.

"D-dont l-leave m-me alone w-when there's l-lightning s-striking"she stuttered. I hugged her back and whispered in her ear "I promise, I wont leave you again"

Butch cleared his throat which made me and Blossom break our hug while blushing a bit.

"So why are you three still awake?" Blossom asked.

"We're bodyguards we're not supposed to take it easy at GUARD, we don't SLEEP and make ourselves comfy and we usually have meetings at night" Butch said, while smirking at me and Blossom.

I walked down the stairs and the Blossom followed, I sat down on the couch, while grabbing Blossoms waist so she could sit on my lap.

"Let me go.. Perv!" Blossom said while glaring at me... blushing a bit.

"quiet down I dont think you want, your sisters to wake up now do you?" I told Blossom with a smirk.

"we need to know how long the interview is gonna take... and how many."Boomer asked.

"Well we usually have only one interview and it takes like an hour then we do photo shoots after that and... that's about it." Blossom said, deep in thought.

"Although we might be chased in public..." Blossom mumbled.

"What'd ya say Pinky?" I ask her while hugging her

"I said Nothing now will you let me go you-" She was cut off from a knock at the door. "I'll get it."

"Uhhhh..." I was wondering who just hug, Blossom. I was staring at the person who hugged her.

"Blossom I missed you soooooo much its been sooo long since I've seen my Cherry Blossom."The boy said while hugging Blossom

"Cherry Blossom?...shit..."Blossom said and sighed

"Who is that Blossom and the other two outside the door?" Boomer asked.

Blossom hit the boy who hugged her and also hit the other boys, now they were rubbing their heads.

"Why would you visit us so late, at freaking night!?"We heard a voice from upstairs, I turn around and saw Buttercup.

"Mind to explain who they are?" Me and Butch said a bit impatient.

"This is Yuki, the other two are Kirito and Yugi"Blossom said a bit mad.  
(Yuki is has brown hair Kirito has light brown hair and Yugi has a bit Greenish and Blackish hair)  
Bubbles walked out of the door and yawned.

"Whats with all the commotion?"She asked looking when she saw Kirito her eyes widened

"I-Is that really you K-Kiri?"She asked stuttering

Who are these guys?

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

* * *

"Sorry to wake ya up babe"Butch said while sitting on the couch hands behind his head.

"DON'T CALL ME BABE!" I glared at Butch and I ran down the stairs and hit Butch.

"Babe that isn't very nice" Butch rubbed his head. I got hugged by Yugi.

"Yugi get your dirty little claws off me!"I was glaring at him and he just smirked.

"We havent seen each other for years and this is how you treat me?"He said letting go of me.

"We just came to tell you that we're moving." Kirito said, smiling at Bubbles looking a bit sad.

"M-Moving!?Why?When?Where?!" Bubbles eyes widened

"Work,Tomorrow,London."Yuki answered.

"Ah we gotta go now its 12:00am go." Yugi said and Kirito,Yuki followed him out the door.

"We'll call you once in awhile." Kirito said smiling and disappeared behind the closed doors.

"Well what the hell are you all doing staying up?!"I said a bit annoyed.

"We're having a meeting for need to know our schedule for tomorrow."Blossom said sitting on a chair.

"We have an interview tomorrow then we have photo shoots and then we go to different places signing autographs and shit."I said sitting next to Blossom hands behind head and then Bubbles joined us.

"I'm going to the park for the photo shoot we have a couple of photo's together at a pond."Bubbles said while the boys wrote it down in a mini notebook

"I have mine at the forest."I said eyes closed, I wonder why they're REALLY moving not that I...I was lost in thought.

"I have mine at a forest too but one's that are cherry blossom tree's instead of a creepy looking forest."Blossom said giggling

"Well that should be all of go to bed it's late."Brick said, I agreed and we all walked to are rooms except Butch he just layed at the couch deep in thought.

I wonder what he's thinking about, whatever I closed the door and slept on my bed

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

* * *

I slowly climbed upstairs and crawled in my bed.

"You look sleepy Pinky."Brick said while laying on the bed next to mine.

"Shut up after tomorrow I finally have a vacation.I haven't had one in a long time"I said yawning

"Well good night."Brick said falling asleep.

"G'night."I whispered while falling asleep too.

* * *

**Bubble's P.O.V**

* * *

I made a bed on the floor for Boomer.

"Thanks Bubbles"Boomer smiled at me and layed down on the bed.

"Your welcome Boomer...Good night."I said yawning and falling asleep.

I'm glad Boomer isn't like his other two brothers, was the last thing on my mind before everything went blank.

* * *

**Okay..lets check out Blossom's Dream**

* * *

I looked around and saw Cherry Blossom tree's,a pond,a giant tree that was by itself and a swing set on it. I walked over to the swing and sat on it, I noticed a violin by the tree and flower petals started to fall from the tree around me and in the petals looked like they danced around me.

"Its so calm here."I picked up the violin and started to play a melody I knew by heart.I saw animals starting to gather around me and listened to the melody I I knew it. I started to sing when I saw stars in the dark blue sky.

"When I see the full moon and the stars surrounding the moon. I hear your voice whispering to me...I've missed you so much,where have you gone?Leaving me behind to stare at the stars and sing this song for I sing this song,at the night of the full moon,where stars shine more than ever.I could see you standing by me,holding me close and feeling you warmth I once loved...has disappeared without a trace...where have you gone?Why did you leave me behind,this world I cant survive...without you..."I could feel something cold on my cheek and opened my eyes. I noticed I started to cry while singing the song.I looked around and noticed everything was dark.

"What happened?"I heard lightning and covered my ears rolling myself up in a ball hugging my knees.

"Shhhh,its okay,you'll be safe with me...calm down..its okay..."I could hear a voice calming me down and hugging me.

What is this warmth I feel? I could feel a warmth surrounding me...so warm...I haven't felt it in awhile...

* * *

**Morning... (Still Blossom's P.O.V)**

* * *

I opened my eyes and look up finding Brick hugging me. I was blushing and bit my cheeks to keep myself from screaming.

"Brick!Wake up!"I was glaring at him when he finally woke up.

"Hm?Morning Blossom."He said yawning and letting me go... kinda blushing.

"Why were you hugging me!"I puffed my cheeks out glaring at him.

"Oh well when you heard lightning last night you were grabbing my shirt and wouldn't calm down so I had to hug you to calm you down and I accidentally fell asleep before I stopped hugging you." Brick stood up and I swear I saw Brick blushing.

"Oh...hehe" I also stood up and yawned.

"GIRLS!ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST!HURRY YOUR ASSES UP!"We heard Liz yelling from downstairs. I picked some cloths out and started to change forgetting Brick was in... He had his eyes covered though

"Okay I'm done"I walked out of my door and walked down the stairs with Brick. We were the first to arrive, Butch and Buttercup were the last to wake up.

"We'll finally have some vacation time after we're done today."I said while putting my plate away

"We're going ahead."Me and Brick walked out of the door. I put on a pink cap on before leaving.

"Well lead the way Pinky."Brick said also putting his red cap on.

"Shut up Brick stop calling me Pinky."

I walk in a big building and greeted some people,and walk to my dressing room

"Blossom your here early." said my stylist Bloom, she had black jeans,a black shirt that had letters in white saying "I CAN MAKE ANYONE LOOK PRETTY!" and a sleeve-less white jacket.

"Yeah I finished eating breakfast today." I smiled at her and she started doing my makeup and hair.

"Blossom have you heard the new rule they put up?"Bloom said looking at me in the mirror

"No I haven't why?"I asked getting a bit nervous.

"They said we can't fall in love unless both company's agree to let them date."Bloom was digging in her box thingy for glasses.

"Really?Wow that's a harsh rule."I said deep in thought.

"Here put this on its not real glasses though." She handed me pink glasses and I put the glasses on giving me a totally different look.I had on pink glasses pink lipstick,eye shadow and mascara as a make up and tad bit of hair is long and wavy and had braids in the front.

"I knew I could count you Bloom"I said smiling at her.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

* * *

I turned around and saw Blossom I was shocked to see how different she looked...

"Hey Brick what do you think?"Blossom asked with a smile on her face.

"Y-You look amazing Blossom"I said smiling back at her and blushing a also started to blush a bit too.

~B-Blossom looks so cute~No,no I'm not falling for her!It's against the rules anyways...but damn does she look hot!~I was lost in thought untill Blossom clapped her hand in front of my face.

"Hello?Earth to Brick!Earth to Brick"Blossom was staring at me.

"Ah sorry about that yes?"I snapped out of it and stared back at her blushing a bit.

"It's time for me and the girls to go to our photo shoot now."She walked out of the door and I followed her.

When we arrived at the photo shoot the girls were already there they were waving at us.B.C. had her usual tomboy clothes on and Bubbles had her blue girly girl clothes on and Boomer for some reason were dressed like they were part of the photo shoot too.

"We're supposed to be part of the photo shoot..."Butch said looking annoyed.I was being dragged off to a dressing room and were forced to get dressed I came back Blossom was staring at me blushing.

"Now lets take some hot sexy pictures of me and the boys!"I said were dragged to the girls and they took pictures of us.

"How did we get dragged into this"Butch said looking annoyed as ever

"I don't really mind.."Boomer said

"Boomer you're the ONLY boy that doesn't mind!"Me and Butch said at the same time.

"Umm...lets see...next are couple images!"Someone said

"WHAT!?"all six of us said

"C-cant we be paired of with the usual boys we take pictures with at this part?"Bubbles said looking nervous

"Yeah we could but they're sick!FREAKING SICK!"Buttercup said looking annoyed

"Lets just get this over with."Blossom said and we all agreed.

* * *

**After work Blossom's P.O.V**

* * *

Me and Brick were taking a walk through the forest we were in.  
I followed and when he turned around to tell me something I tripped and fell on Brick I noticed we were...**KISSING?!**

~This is Forbidden!We're not supposed to do this!This isn't allowed!~

I quickly got off of Brick and apologized.

"It's fine..."He said looking around to make sure no one saw decided to go back home since it started to get dark.

* * *

**Uh,oh, were they really alone? this is not a real forest! Just a background ^.^ **

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4: John, Peter and Hiro?

**NO ONE'S P.O.V (The next morning)**

* * *

"GIRLS!" Liz yelled from downstairs

~I have a bad feeling about this...~Bubble thought

They all ran downstairs.

"What the hell is this?!" Liz asked showing the girls a magazine with a picture of them kissing the boys.

"Shit I thought no one would find out.."Buttercup mumbled

"T-T-That was a misunderstanding!It was an accident!"Bubble said nervous

"Y-Yeah!It was an accident!"Blossom said

"Yeah!It is an accident!"All three boys said.

"Well how are we supposed to explain this to the public!?"Liz coldly said, glaring at phone that had started to ring-Liz answer the phone.

"Yes...mmhmm...r-really?okay...I understand..." Liz hangs up and sighs

"You'll have to pretend to be boyfriend and the company agreed to let everyone date each other."Anne said

"But we aren't dating!I WOULD NEVER DATE THAT PERVERT!"Buttercup said glaring at Butch

"Aw come on Babe!"Butch said putting his arm around Buttercups's waist, Buttercup just slapped it away.

"Y-Yeah me and Boomer aren't d-dating!"Bubbles said, and Boomer agreed

"I'm not dating 'this' either!"Blossom said glaring at Brick.

"That hurts Pinky, you know you want me."Brick said smirking.

"The company knows but how do we explain this to the public there's already reporters outside!" Liz said pointing outside,"Now I know no ones likes this Idea but you'll have to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend, until we can get everything settled!" Liz was already making calls.

Everyone sighs.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

* * *

"Well then lets go." I grab a hold of Brick's hand and walk outside with him waving to all the reporters.

"Is it true that you are dating him?"Random person said

"Yes it is"Me and Brick said said forcing a smile, God this is harder than I thought

"How long have you been dating?"ANOTHER random person asked

"Just recently"Brick answered putting his arm my shoulders.

"How did you meet?"random person asked

"Well when I was running late for a photo shoot I bumped into him and later on... I found out he was my bodyguard."I was starting to get annoyed.

Just then Boomer and Bubbles came out holding hands and Butch came out with Buttercup, carrying her bridal style.

"Butch put me down!"Buttercup said blushing "This is embarrassing..."

Brick suddenly kissed me and photos started to flash.

~W-What is he doing?!~I thought blushing

He stopped kissing me and carried me bridal style too.

"B-Brick what was that for?"I whispered to Brick.

"I don't know I just felt like doing it"Brick whispered back smiling, just when I turn around, I see Bubbles and Boomer kissing.

"Blossom!What are you doing with that guy!?"Someone appeared in front of me and Brick looked annoyed.

"J-john' W-what are you doing here?"I asked,

"Oh, who is this?"Brick said while staring at John.

"Put MY Girl down!" John said glaring at Brick.

"John, we broke up along time ago! Remember?!"I was blushing from embarrassment.

"you dated him?"Brick asked me

"Yeah but it lasted for a month and all we did was hug, hold hands and go on dates."I said covering my eyes from all the flashes of cameras.

"Peter, you cheated on me!" Buttercup yelled at Peter.

"That was a misunderstanding Buttercup!" Peter said, looking sad.

"Hiro you never liked me you said you liked someone else!"Bubbles said looking annoyed but sad

"Bubbles I said that because we were in public..."Hiro was staring at Bubbles.

* * *

**OMG, SO much HOMEWORK, I think I'm gonna die. But, I'm trying my best, to at least update one story every day. Please review, I beg You! *Puppy dog eyes*. **


	5. Chapter 5: WHAT!

**_Blossom's P.O.V_**

* * *

Bella walks out the mansion and yells "HEY!If your gonna fight, then fight INSIDE not out in public, ya idiots!" So me and everyone went back inside, except Bella who had reporters all around her.

"Aren't you part of the band? Why haven't you been in concerts for awhile?"One reporter asked

"Well umm..I was taking a vacation..." Bella said looking nervous...

* * *

"Oh come on John! YOU were the one that kissed someone else while we were together! NOT ME!"I yelled giving john a cold glare

"I WAS NOT KISSING HER!" John glared back at me.

"W-Well its to late now! I'm dating Boomer!" Bubbles told Hiro.

"I bet it was all a misunderstanding! I bet your didnt really mean to kiss him!"Hiro told Bubbles

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT WE BROKE UP!"Buttercup was glaring at Peter

"YOU were just jealous because I went to the movies with her!" Peter yelled glaring back at Buttercup.

Bella came back inside, at first she was hearing us argue, but then she got annoyed.

"OH SHUT UP!" Bella yelled at us and we all stopped fighting and Liz came in the room.

"Whats with all the commotion?" Liz asked Bella.

"Oh the boys came back, and they started fighting with the girls forgetting their boyfriends are right beside them..." Bella replied

"Okay first of all...Peter, John and Hiro this isn't any of your business since you three were in the past, AND girls don't fight while your boyfriends stand around and chat" Liz said glaring at everyone, even the boys stopped chatting and looked at Liz.

"We didn't know what to do!"Brick said

"Yeah and if I butted in, I bet Buttercup would've punched me or something." Butch said.

"Umm..I uhh...I wasn't involved so..yeah.."Boomer said blushing a bit.

"What ever I'm going upstairs." I grabbed Brick's hand and went in my room, so did my sisters with there Boyfriends.

"So uhh..I guess we should become real boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked staring at Brick

"Umm...I guess there's no other choice..." Brick said staring back as I saw a flash of green light out my window and we looked out the window to see who it was.

"Wow..they never give up do they?" I said giggling

"Nope." now that Brick was calm, we went back downstairs and so did the other two couples.

"Lets make a bet to keep our selves occupied!" Butch said when everyone sat down.

"Sure what kind?" Bubbles asked sitting on Boomer's lap

"Ummmm...idk...idk...I really don't know..."Boomer said trying to think. Boomer's face is red as a tomato

Ummm, I wonder where the other boys went, I'm guessing Liz took them out.

**Ok, Bella is also part of the PPG band! L-O-L Please review! OMG, I'm so lazy, It's not That I wanna be, but it's because of the homework... PLEASE REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER! I must get at least 5 reviews! but, I would like 10! Sorry about the bad grammar, But I had lot's of HW... I wrote it fast. **


	6. Chapter 6: Other two, in the band!

**Here is chapter 6! Yeah! Thank you for the reviews! Continue to review! Roxas and Rose are JesusFreak753 OCs! **

* * *

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

Bella walks in the room with two other people.

"I haven't seen you two for ages!"I ran up to Roxas and Rose and gave them both a hug.

"Yeah it's been awhile everyone." they hugged me back and hugged everyone else.

"It's good to have you back." Liz said, smiling at them.

"Yeah we took a long vacation."Rose happily said, sitting next to Buttercup.

"So what's everyone doing?"Roxas asked sitting next to Butch

"We're trying to think of bets to let the time pass by."Butch replyed

"Yeah I saw everything on the magazine and called Bella to open, but she noticed the crowd."Roxas said giggling

"I know what bets to do!" Bella said with an evil smile.

"I'll help you out Bella."Rose also had an evil grin

"I have a bad feeling..."Boomer said looking nervous.

"They're going on their Evil Mode!Everyone Run!"Roxas said laughing.

"Evil Mode?"Brick asked.

"Yeah Rose and Bella have fun by being evil... but you won't like it when its on you." I said, also looking and Rose came back from discussing what bets to do.

"Okay I'll start."Rose said smiling

"Starting with the boys!" Bella said, the boys looked really nervous.

"Butch has to sing EVERY WORD he says."Rose said with an evil smile.

"What the hell is with that bet?!"Butch said looking annoyed

"Oh who ever losses has to be couples with the next person that losses." Bella groaned.

"Brick can't call Blossom any nicknames even when she's not around."Rose said starring at me.

"Why can't I call my Bab-..."Brick stayed silent after that.

"Boomer has to be a pervert if he gets caught being a gentleman he losses."Rose announced.

"okay Bella's turn!"She said smiling at Bella.

"Blossom has to be a jerk if she gets caught being nice she losses." Bella was starring straight at me.

"Buttercup has to kiss Butch every time he speaks." Bella had a sly smile, and Buttercup looked annoyed.

"Bubbles has to dress like Buttercup if she gets caught wearing a girly girl cloths,she losses!" Bella was being evil as usual.

"All these bets are torture!"I yelled glaring at Kat and just went upstairs to change and mumbled things we couldn't stayed silent until Bubbles came back wearing a black t-shirt with a dark blue jacket,her hair was down and black stared at her.

"D-Don't stare like that!"Bubbles shyly said blushing.

"Bubbles you look good actually even though B.C. usually wears that, you look pretty nice."I said smiling at her and I started to get a bad feeling,Rose and Bella had their evil smiles back in their faces.

"BUTCH AND BLOSSOM HAVE TO DATE!" Bella and Rose announced.** (This is not a ButchxBlossom, it's original pairing! it's just dares and They'll break the dares and go back to there original pairing! Just in the matter of time...)**

"Shoot I forgot about the bet!" I sighed.

"It's my fault!"Bubbles said looking like she was about to cry.

"Its not your fault Bubbles!Blossom just forgot about the bet."Boomer hugged Bubbles.

"Boomer my bro you just forgot about YOUR bet." Roxas said staring at Boomer.

"Oh!You just got SERVED!" Butch said laughing

"I wonder who's gonna lose next."Buttercup said hands behind her head.

"Boomer and Buttercup have to date!"I said out loud and Buttercup glared at me.

"Correct Blossom!Buttercup was supposed to kiss Butch every time he spoke." Rose was giving her death glare at Butch.

"The only one's left are...Bubbles and Brick...Well seems like they're dating." Bella said laughing

"These pairings..."Buttercup all starred at her.

"ARE MISMATCHED!"Me and Brick said, then we all laughed.

"Well these pairings ARE mismatched but it'll be interesting" Liz said walking in the room.

"So when will we be able to date our original pair?"Bubbles said, while the rest just stared at Bella and Rose.

"Ummm...well since your original pairs weren't REALLY dating you than...when all the reporters learn the truth about the incident?" Bella said staring back at us.

"Yeah none of us ever did become real couples."Buttercup and Brick stared at each other.

"Actu-"I started but I was interrupted.

"Even if you were to decide being a couple the company's would never allow it." Liz said coldly.

"The company's agreed at first because they knew it was an accident... but wouldn't allow any of you to date for real." Liz said, we all became silent.

"Then what about Roxas and Rose?" I asked Liz. **(Roxas is a boy and Rose is a girl!)**

"They were already dating when the band were formed." Liz answered. They are so lucky...

"Well then, lets go outside to the reporters shall we?" Bella said. We held hands with our new fake boyfriends and felt very strange to hold hands with Butch... just different from when I held Brick's... I miss Brick... walking outside we noticed that more reporters flashed seeing us with our new pairs.

"Why aren't you with your original pair, Bubbles?"A reporter asked with a very confused face.

"W-well..." Bubbles didn't know what to say.

"Bubbles and Boomer had a fight so she came to me and we decided to go out."Brick said forcing a smile, lots of questions were being asked.

"What happened with you and Blossom?" A different reporter asked staring at Brick.

"We kept fighting so we broke up!" I answered.

I cant believe we're answering all these questions so quickly

~Don't worry Blossom this will all be over soon...I hope~I heard a voice in my head...Butch's voice?

~Me and my brothers can read peoples mind if there is some type of physical contact with the person, and we can also talk to them in their minds~He answered

While me and Butch had our conversation questions were being asked at us.

"Rose and Roxas we've noticed you've come back! Where did you go?"A reported in the back asked.

"Umm...We went to Hawaii!"Rose and Roxas answered with a forced smile.

~They're such bad liars!~I thought while a smiled appear on my face.

~You finally smiled,, I wish I was with Buttercup...not that I love her...hehe...maybe~He said in my head. I laught at that, I knew Butch loves my sister!

"Girls you've been assigned more work!Get in the car!" Liz climbed in the car and drove to a building.

We walked in the building and smiled at everyone.  
We walked through a door and everyone greeted smiled again. We were doing commercials with the boys and had photos taken of us together. We took a break and sat on a couch.

"It's almost as if the boys are celebrities too."Bubbles said, we all agreed on that.

"Well what do you expect when we get caught kissing them." I said.

"Well its not like its any of their business!"Buttercup said annoyed.

"It is their business they're REPORTERS they report things."Brick said and we all laughed.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

* * *

After working we went home and reporters were still walked inside the house and I sighed.

"I'm so glad we don't have anything else to do in awhile."Blossom sight, we all nodded

"Bella, Roxas and Rose are busy since they had vacation." Liz said.

"Oh yeah, me and Bella are doing tons of commercials and getting our pictures takin."Rose said with a yawn, and walked in her room to sleep.

"Yeah I'm going to sleep to." Bella said and we all decided to sleep.

Pretending to date Brick is more of a pain than dating Butch, I thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! **


End file.
